Bringing in Baby
by Daelena
Summary: At long last, the new baby is arriving and everyone aboard the TARDIS is very excited about it. Ianto/Jack. Sixty-ninth in the "Immortal Janto" series


Bringing In Baby

_Disclaimer__: I don't own anything here. I am simply playing in this toolbox._

_Summary__: At long last, the new baby is arriving and everyone aboard the TARDIS is very excited about it. Ianto/Jack. Sixty-ninth in the "Immortal Janto" series_

_Well, here we are, the one where Jack has the baby – again. I know that everyone has been eagerly awaiting this day and I thank you for your patience. It's time to meet the new baby Harkness-Jones. _

_For those of you who got the "spoilers," my thanks for keeping this on the down-low. I didn't want the surprise ruined and you abided by those wishes. You are absolutely fantastic._

_And for those of you who didn't know and have been eagerly awaiting this, well, I hope that this lives up to your expectations._

_**BIG AUTHOR NOTE**: So, after much time and consideration, I've decided that, after this story, I'm going to be putting all future installations of the "Immortal Janto" series into one big fic. I know that people have discussed with me previously and I've been reluctant to do so, but I finally gotten to the conclusion that it is a good idea. I'm going to be starting with the first "Immortal Janto" story I ever wrote ("Life Happens") and putting all of the previously-written story in (including this one), before adding to it. All of the previously-written stories, including this one, will stay up in solo form, as well in the massive "Immortal Janto" fic, so no worries! _

_Keep a look out for the big "Immortal Janto" series fic to be up soon!_

_Enough of my talking anyways. Here we go!_

Relief flooded over Jack's face when Ianto entered the infirmary, despite the heavy levels of sweat and very apparent pain on his face.

Donna and the Doctor from the console in the corner that they were working at both gave Ianto broad, bright, and very proud smiles as he rushed over to Jack's side. They didn't have Martha here this time around, so Ianto and Jack were heavily relying on Donna, the Doctor, and the TARDIS for the delivery of the baby.

"You're here. You're alive! Thank God!" were the first words that tumbled out of Jack's mouth when Ianto sat down next to him in the chair that Annabelle very quickly and very willingly abandoned.

Ianto bent forward and placed a gentle, brief kiss on Jack's lips. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, cariad, but I'm here now."

Jack latched onto his hand, squeezing tightly as another contraction hit him. Ianto bit his lip briefly and said soothing words, hoping to help his husband. Giving birth was never easy and Jack was hit with a boat load of pain right now.

Once the contraction had passed, Jack looked up at Ianto, a glare on his face. Ianto knew instinctively that he was in for a tongue-lashing once this was all said and done with.

"New rule," Jack said, through gritted teeth, "no dying when I'm pregnant."

A laugh escaped Ianto's lips, despite himself. "I think I can agree to that one, Jack," he promised, smiling at Jack.

"Good and Ianto?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Next time we decide that we want kids, you're the one who's going to be pregnant."

Ianto laughed again. "Not going to argue that one, cariad."

Another contraction hit. The baby was _really _ready to come now. Jack tightened his hold on Ianto's hand and Ianto was pretty damn sure that he heard a crunch of a bone or two. He did his best to mask that wince of pain. Jack would not be in a sympathetic mood right now – and with just cause.

He was in labor.

"It's time," Donna said, bustling over to them, an oddly-shaped device in her hand.

Both Jack and Ianto looked at her in confusion and concern.

"Time for what?" Ianto asked, feeling Jack squeeze his hand. Jack was in a lot of pain and he really wanted to give birth right now. He didn't dare leave Jack's side at the moment, despite the part of him that wanted to help his adopted sister. "What's going on, Donna?"

Donna grinned at the both of them.

"We all know that it would be very dangerous for Jack to give natural birth," she replied, her tone calm, "so the TARDIS is going to be helpful now. She really wants to help your baby to be born happy and healthy."

Jack winced. "Okay, what do we have to do?"

"The Doctor and I will be working with the TARDIS for this one." The red-head drew a deep breath, her eyes going from Jack to Ianto, then back to Jack mere seconds later. A grim look slipped across her face for a few seconds. "Relax, Jack. Relax and stay as calm as possible because this could be a very dangerous procedure, not only for you, but for the baby, even if it does have a high probability for success."

Ianto understood what Donna was trying to say. He gave her a nod and turned his attention back to Jack.

Brushing his hand against Jack's cheek, Ianto did his best to distract Jack from the pain, to limited success. Jack tended to focus on his pain, a product of years of using pain to remind himself of his immortality. Normally, Ianto could distract Jack from that bad habit with romance, sex, and generally being there to prove to him that his life had long since turned around. Now, however, he could merely hold Jack's hand, talking him through the pain and the contractions, and letting Jack vent to him as the pain hit in waves.

That meant that Jack was yelling about how Ianto was going to be the one to get up in the middle to change diapers and Ianto was okay with that.

Finally, it happened.

The TARDIS released warm, golden energy that surrounded Jack and Ianto. It grew brighter and brighter until Ianto had to shield his eyes from the brightness, knowing that Jack, Donna, and the Doctor were doing the same. Yet, even as he did, he could feel the TARDIS reaching out to Jack in a physical form.

They always assumed that the TARDIS was female. That's what the Doctor believed ad called her and everyone picked up that habit from him. Ianto, through his own limited psychic connection with the TARDIS, had picked up a heavily female-dominant personality from the time-traveling ship. Now, as she reached out and eased Jack and Ianto's new baby into the universe, Ianto _knew _that the assumptions that they had made had been correct.

But all of those thoughts went merrily skipping out of his mind when he heard a baby crying.

The light faded quickly and Donna had a very red, wailing baby in her arms. Jack was sweating and panting, feeling the after-effects of giving birth.

The next few minutes went by in a blur as the baby was checked over, weighed, cleaned, and swaddled. Ianto did his best to tend to Jack, acting as both husband and nurse, while the Doctor and Donna did the same to their baby. Nothing seemed wrong yet, but that didn't do anything to allay his nerves. Jack wasn't any better.

Finally, Donna came walking over to them, carrying a swaddled baby in her arms, the Doctor trailing behind her. Both wore proud smiles on their faces.

Jack reached for the bundle and Donna willingly gave it up.

"Congratulations," the Time Lady said, "you have a son."

Ianto leaned his head onto Jack's shoulder, looking down at their newborn baby boy. He kissed Jack on the cheek and smiled. Jack was crying and Ianto was on the verge of tears himself.

"We have a son," Ianto whispered.

"Hello," Jack said, in a coo, "we're your dads. Welcome to the universe, baby boy."

The door to the infirmary opened and Annabelle and Andy walked in, their excitement evident. The two had been waiting outside the infirmary door and the TARDIS had clearly taken the liberty to inform them of the arrival of the baby, for which Ianto was grateful for. Ianto saw the teddy in Andy's hand with the big blue bow around the neck. He smiled as the two walked over to them. Annabelle peered down at her new brother and laughed, while Andy set the bear on the bed next to Jack.

"I'm a big sister," she said in awe. "Twenty-some years later, I'm a big sister."

"Congratulations," Andy said, grinning at them. "What's his name?"

Jack looked down at the infant in his arms and smiled.

"His name is Wilfred. Wilfred Owen Harkness-Jones."

Ianto wrapped an arm around Annabelle and pulled her close to him, even as his other arm was around Jack. The father and daughter looked down at Jack and Wilfred. Annabelle wrapped an arm around him, leaned her head on his shoulder, and sighed happily, her free hand reaching out for Andy, who took it and squeezed tightly.

Absently, he noticed Donna take a photograph and Ianto didn't care.

"Welcome to family, Fred" Annabelle said, smiling at her baby brother.

"Fred," Jack mused. "That's a good nickname.

Ianto laughed and Fred gurgled. "Welcome home, Fred."

And, with that, the TARDIS flickered, welcome the newest arrival aboard in her own special way.

_Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? In the middle? Please let me know._

_I hope that this lived up to your expectations. Trust me, I had a slightly different way of ending this, but I decided to focus solely on the baby and I didn't want anything to distract from that. _

_Anyways, yay! Wilfred Owen "Fred" Harkness-Jones has been born. To all those who knew in advance, I hope you liked. To those who didn't and have been on pins and needles waiting for it, I hope you like how it turned out. Ianto and Jack have a son!_

_That's it for this story. I'll have the next one up soon (as long as the Muse continues to be on speaking terms with me). In the meantime, please review. I would like to hear your feedback on this story and this series!_

_Thank you and continue to enjoy._


End file.
